The Dare
by aristocratic dragon
Summary: H/D! CHAPTER 4 is up! Harry Potter takes a dare from Draco Malfoy. What could go wrong? Nothing but kissing the two people he least expected....
1. Two Seconds

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to JK Rowling. Please don't sue me! 

****

A/N: I've changed their year from first to fifth. So this takes place in Harry's FIFTH YEAR flying class. Yes, I know there's no such thing as a fifth year flying class, so I invented one! They learn how to play quidditch, flying through obstacles and such. Yeah, problem solved!

Harry/Draco here! Slash! The next chapters are coming soon. Enjoy!

****

THE DARE

Students in Harry's Flying class has just crowded around the clumsy Neville Longbottom. Neville was lying on the grass moaning, and in pain. It was his fourth accident in Madam Hooch's class, the others occurring during the previous years. Slipping off his broom and falling to the ground bruised his left arm causing another interruption to their flying lesson. "Class, I have to accompany Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. You can do anything in this period besides flying your broom for I will not be with you to assist. We shall continue our lesson next meeting," Madam Hooch called out.

As she disappeared from sight, Draco Malfoy stepped out of the crowd. "What shall we do then?" he said, getting everyone's attention. "I saw we play a game. An interesting game," he added. The spark on Draco's eyes signaled Harry that something was up. Something a bit nasty. "What are we playing then? Is it something against the rules? Knowing you Draco, I suggest we just sit down and.." Hermione asked. "Are you chicken Granger?" Draco retorted. "Are you too scared for a dare? Potter, you're up."

Everyone then formed a circle around Harry. _There's no point in arguing now. How bad can this get?_ "All right Potter. Let me see…" said Draco, crossing his arms and tapping his feet. "I dare you to…KISS WEASLEY ON THE LIPS!!" Everyone gasped, surprised to Draco's order. "MALFOY??" Ron said in disagreement. Harry was horrified so he tried to argue Malfoy's dare. "How could I kiss Ron, Malfoy!?! I am not a freaking homosexual!! What kind of a dare is this!?!" complained Harry. Hermione too protested to Draco for this sickening dare. "You won't do it Potter? Well, it seems that I will just be spreading to the whole of Hogwarts that you did kiss Ron Weasley. Even to the teachers!" Draco smirked. Harry knew that Draco still has a lot of fiendish stuff up his sleeve if he refused. So he looked at Ron. He had that look of approval on his face, a forced one. "It's okay Harry. I understand," said Ron to Harry. 

"What's taking you so long?" Draco snapped. Slowly, Harry stepped toward Ron, feeling awkward to what he has to do. Then gently, Harry leaned to Ron and gave him this two-second kiss. He felt how warm his lips felt and how fuzzy this feeling was. _It's just not right. How could I do this to Ron?_ He then broke his encounter with Ron. The students burst into cheers, clapping and screaming_. "Go Potter!!" "That was wicked!" "WOOH HOOH!"_ Malfoy too was quite impressed. He was laughing in amusement. "YUCK!!" Harry and Ron simultaneously shouted, wiping their mouths with their robes. Hermione was out of sight for she was isolated in the field covering her eyes and ears. It was good that she was not able to witness Harry and Ron for they will be bombarded with Hermione's sermons. 

As Flying class ended, Draco made a last call to all. "This news shall not leave our premises. If ever I hear you spreading this news to others, just wait and see," he warned. "You Potter," he added. "We'll do this again soon." 

+++++++

Please review!!! Thanks!!


	2. Take Two!

****

A/N: Chapter two is here! Disclaimer in the previous page. I know that somewhere there's a small defect with the story. But who cares! Just enjoy! 

Thanks to Ivy and Paige for helping me finish some parts of this chapter! This chapter also goes to you Sunny, Neni, Raphie and Hope!

****

Take Two!

A week later, another mishap occurred in Flying class. This time, Neville seemed to have lost a bit of his memory. Madam Hooch of course had to bring him to the Hospital Wing. So the student again were left all alone in the fresh green field. "Well, well. What do you think this means?" Draco sneered. 

Harry knew that they would be playing that stupid game again. "No Draco. I don't want to kiss Ron again or any of my friends now," he defended himself at once. He knew that he would get in some mess again. But he loved the way he touched Ron's lips, warm and soothing. It was just too bad it lasted for only two-seconds and he had to do it with Ron. _Why Ron? _But he still enjoyed the whole two seconds of it. "Not with your friends or with Ron... Okay Potter, I dare you to DO IT WITH ME!" Draco declared. The crowd again started to gasp and Harry this time felt frantic about it. He stepped closer to Draco thinking that he might have misheard him. He stomped his way in front of Draco. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?" Harry blurted. Sweat drops trickled down his face as he fixed his glasses and frowned his brows. Draco just stood there and gave him a devious smile. And all of a sudden, Draco quickly grabbed Harry's black robe close to him. He quickly planted a kiss on Harry's soft, red, full lips. _What the!?!_ Harry tried to resist Draco's move but staring at the other boy's sparkling blue eyes made him fall into a trance. Harry then slowly gave in to Draco's actions. He gently pressed his lips against Draco's and then moved it slightly to give wat for Draco's tongue. Draco did the same as they continued the most passionate kiss they ever had. 

Ron was stunned to the scene in front of him, his mouth dropped open, his jaw locking in place. The field was surrounded with first-year cheers in sheer amusement. Hermione, shocked, disgusted, and almost petrified, dashed to the girls' bathroom about to vomit. She didn't really expect Harry to kiss someone this soon, someone of the same sex, someone who was his nemesis, someone named DRACO MALFOY. 

Harry hated to admit it to himself but he was enjoying this tingling sensation. He smiled a bit as they continued the kiss. But, like all kisses, it would eventually stop. He wished that time would just stop and that they would be kissing forever. He felt the blonde boy's arms slowly enveloping his thin body into a tight embrace. Harry responded, putting his arms around the Slytherin's waist.

Draco also enjoyed the moment, closing his eyes, feeling the warmth of Harry's breath. He felt his arms around his waist. _This is a strange situation_, he thought. _But nice, _he thought again. He wished no one would interrupt what was happening.

Hermione was back after her little encounter with the toilet bowl. She stood at the back of the crowd avoiding looking at the two. "I saw Madam Hooch on my way here. I am really sorry but you should stop now or you'll face detention or worse, be humiliated!" she said with caution. The students went back to their positions. Some bumped into the oblivious pair, but they didn't budge. Harry then removed his arms from Draco's waist and grasped for Draco's robe. He pushed Draco to the ground, still not breaking their kiss. Draco was now flat on his back while Harry was on top of him. Harry then planted Draco the hardest kiss on his lips, and then stood up. Thus breaking their five minutes of smooching. Draco soon after stood up and sat flat on the ground. Both were panting and catching their breath. They could still both feel the adrenalin rush. Harry then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then said, "What was that Draco? You wanted me to kiss you?" 

+++++++

Please review! Thanks! 


	3. Mixed Emotions

A/N: It's me again and my pathetic story. Just enjoy and oh, please review! Happy Christmas too! The disclaimer is in the first page. 

**Mixed Emotions:**

Draco was stunned to the alluring words that came out of Harry's mouth. _Did I just hear that from Potter? The meek, stupid guy who wishes to snap my head off? _As they parted to Madam Hooch's arrival, they still kept this basilisk-like eye contact with each other, with hopeful wishes that time was so much longer. 

That night, Harry tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't sleep with all the thoughts that blocked his brain, preventing him from thinking straight. He propped himself up on one elbow and gathered his thoughts. _What exactly happened today? What stupid thought has entered my nutshell? Why am I letting Malfoy treat me this way? _He just couldn't believe it. The humiliation, the thought of kissing your bestfriend, and even worse his rival! Malfoy, the haughty, cocky brat who doesn't have anything sensible to say, just hurtled over and snogged him. Harry then thought of the kiss…the warmth, the sensation. Everything filled his mind. He then dozed off, his head stuffed with all the entities that confused his world. 

Darkness faded and the sunlight was soon creeping through the thick velvet curtains of the boys' dormitory. The warmth of the light touched Harry's face, awakening him. He did his daily routines and then strode off with Ron and Hermione to the Great Hall,unprepared for the things ahead of him. As they came for breakfast, the news of Harry and Draco's snogging session has spread to all the fifth years, thank you. (A/N-they have this special talent of keeping news only to the batch) Even Draco was bothered with all the giggles and murmurs following him like hell. His companions Crabbe and Goyle still walked with him though. The two knew the consequences of leaving Draco, including the fact that he was the son of the aristocratic Lucius Malfoy. 

Harry too of course was bothered by the stares of the fifth-years. _Just plain rudeness or disgust. Don't they have anything else to do? Can't they just pry their noses to some other stuff? _Harry was feeling intimidated inside, he just had a very good way of hiding it. "You see Harry, just standing beside Draco for a second can get you in a humongous conspiracy," Hermione pointed out. "I'm really sorry you had to do it with Draco, Harry", Ron shyly muttered, seeming to have a bit of a sparkle in his eyes. Ron then bit his lower lip and looked away. 

_What was that all about? Did he actually enjoy our kiss? _Hermione and Ron's statement just didn't mitigate his situation. Ron just even augmented his confusion. _That's probably nothing. I better just ignore it. Might have been misinterpretation….but am I really sorry that I had to do it with Draco?_

The students in Harry's Transfiguration class were extra early, wanting to catch up on the latest gossip about the Slytherin and the Gryffindor. Draco too was already seated snugly in place. As the trio stepped inside the classroom, the students suddenly burst into soft giggles, looking back and forth at Harry, Ron and Draco. 

Draco raised his head to see what the noise was all about. He then curled his lip as he noticed that the person he was waiting for has finally entered class. He then sprang from his seat and blocked the trio's path. He stood in a very poised manner, with his flowing black robe and slick blonde hair that Harry thought was beautiful. He folded his arms and sneered as usual. "If it isn't Tweedledum, Tweedledumber, and fish lips," Draco jeered in a very sarcastic manner. 

"What is your problem Malfoy? Would you at least be kind enough to let us pass?" Harry replied to the Slytherin, looking at him straight in the eye. 

"My problem? As far as I know I have none. How about you Potter? Having trouble with your sexuality?" Malfoy retorted making Harry and Ron both flush red. They were too embarrassed to speak. It was as if Draco had just cut off their tongues. Good thing Hermione was there. What are friends for? 

"Well Draco, isn't it that you also kissed Harry? Doesn't that make you a freaking homosexual?" Hermione answered back, defending her speechless friends. 

Draco immediately turned his head to Hermione's direction and gave her a sharp, icy stare. It caught everyone creating a chill down their spine. No one would ever dare mess up with Draco now. It was enough to silence the room. Creating a cold, tense atmosphere. Draco had to admit that he was caught off guard with the female's question. 

"Well, it was my pleasure to make Potter a fool in front of you all. Yes, yes, I know you all witnessed how Potter kissed me…" 

_Me?! Kiss you!?!_

"I indeed regret committing that mistake, but don't you think you owe me something just to see Harry on fire?" said Draco, implying the blame on Harry. He hated saying such harsh words to him but this was needed for him to retain his composure and substantial reputation. 

"Well blimey Draco! It was you who..." Harry attempted to defend himself, but all his efforts were lost for it was set to everyone's mind that Harry indeed was the antagonist. 

_Why bother arguing over this? Draco is powerful, influential, a stupid brat, a brainwasher…a Slytherin._

A lump formed in Harry's throat. He felt like crying but instead held his tears back. _Jerk. _He felt he was being held captive in some frozen nightmare. 

The sound of Prof. Mc Gonagall's clattering footsteps rang the air between the two. Draco then scrambled to his seat, letting the three pass. 

Neither Harry nor Draco was able to concentrate through Transfiguration. They were both contemplating on their fight a while ago, wondering how could one say such harsh words.   
  


As darkness enveloped the vast sky, Harry again couldn't put himself to sleep. He kept contemplating to all the confusion suppressing him. Harry hated Draco for being such a total jerk. He couldn't dare show his face to all the fifth-years anymore. And then the thought of his kiss with Ron came to haunt him again. He turned to glance at Ron who was already sound asleep. 

_Why is this so enigmatic? _The kiss with Draco- so deep, so passionate, so sweet, so pleasurable. The fight with Draco - the torment, the humiliation, the harshness and pain, the confusion. 

_Why had Draco given me the kiss I would cherish forever? _He knew there was something mutual between them. Not the fact that they hated each other, but why had they snogged that way? 

_Bloody hell. _Just thinking of these things more hurt Harry's head…and heart. 

+++++++ 

Harry was pleased that he only had to deal with the fifth-years' torments. He was able to handle it and eventually got used to them. 

He had just finished Quidditch practice and it was practically dark. He was walking alone in the corridor, pretty exhausted and weary, when suddenly he noticed an undistinguishable outline ahead of him. He went straightforward and then came to a halt. The silver light of the moon beamed through the window, allowing him to see who was behind the strange figure. 

Harry's sweat trickled down his face. Waiting for him in the empty corridor was Draco Malfoy. 

+++++++ 

To be continued. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks!! 


	4. Revelations, Confessions, and Surprises

A/N: Yipee! Chapter 4 is here! Sorry it took so long! Anyway, enjoy this one for I'll probably be updating after 48 years. But I promise that I'll be continuing my fics, including The Parchment and the sequel for Who Do You Love. THANK YOU PAIGE AND BEA FOR THE HELP!! At least you did the tasks you agreed to do. Au Revoir! 

*And to you JAYLYNN JEAN LEE: Thank you for that credit. * **bows down * **If you'd just credited me in the first place then this mess wouldn't have happened at all. Why do I deserve to die, I didn't plagiarize! But btw, you e-mailed me first! Now don't go tell me to try e-mailing you again! And before I forget, stop using that Bin Laden statement again because it's still grammatically incorrect! Hah! Don't go tell me you've mastered the basics of spelling and grammar and such…I don't care if your sister is the officer…as if. And you messed with me first! Anyway, case solved!

****

THE DARE

Chapter 4: Revelations, Confessions, and Surprises

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he was able to identify the silhouetted figure. _Oh man, of all people to stumble upon, why it be Draco? _He seemed to loose his cool a bit. His palms were getting sweaty…actually too sweaty that his broom slipped out of his hands and landed with a clank on the floor and rolling on its side. Though he was looking oddly stupid, he was still able to get back to reality. He did struggle a bit to get his composure back, appearing as if he was running after it 1000 miles away. 

Now back to his right mind, he recalled all the words Malfoy had spat on him, turning his tension to anger. 

"What now Malfoy? Trying to make me look more stupid?" Harry blurted out with a tone of irritation, still with a bit of tension. _As if it wasn't enough, maybe you're not smart enough to know that I'm sick of it all! Just sod off if you please!_

As Harry stared at Draco, it seemed as though he didn't care less. To all the options Malfoy had, he only gave Harry his usual smirk, puffing air out in reply. Though gaining more anger, Harry raised both his hands, completely fed up. 

"Look Malfoy. Was that all you can do? Kiss me and give me the blame? You could've told them I stole something! You could've gotten me expelled! You could've told them I pee in my pants...you could've…"

"You do Potter?" asked Draco with a startled look on his face. 

"Of course I don't!" Harry defended without hesitation.

"You know me Potter."

"Um..uh, then I dare you!" Harry suddenly blurted out, those words suddenly coming out of his mouth without thinking.

In reply, the blonde lad gave him a devious grin on his face. " If you say so, but this time, I won't put the blame on you." He had no thirst for power for clearly, written on his face, he had a lot of it…too much. 

Wishing that he hadn't said that, Harry stood there frozen and stiff. He knew that he had gotten himself into danger for it seems that he had read what Malfoy's grin meant. 

Draco pointed his finger towards the bleak, empty classroom. The two sneaked inside, carefully avoiding anyone to see them. The room was dark and a bit chilly, creating an even more tense atmosphere. It didn't look like their classroom at all, for the only light source was the moon's silver light. Harry went to lean his broom on the wall, feeling rather uneasy of the situation he'd gotten himself into.

His face suddenly flushed pale as he saw Draco approach him. His body turned stiff and rigid, unable to move a single inch of his muscle. Draco stood in front of him, too close to be exact. He could feel Draco's soft hands brush against his, and the warmth of Draco's breath upon his face.

"You know Harry," he started, gently stroking Harry's cheek with the back of his hand. "I didn't really want to put the blame on you. I just had to," he then confessed.

"Then why did you? Do you know how much humiliation you've caused me? My pride is now broken all because of that wretched dare!" Harry spatted.

"Fear. Simply fear. I am a Malfoy if you have forgotten, I have a reputation to live up to. You don't want your father disowning you, do you?"

As Draco's answer suddenly comprehended Harry's head, it began to clear things up in his clouded brain. He began to understand the reasons behind all of Draco's torments, pestering and harassing which made up the miserable part of his life at Hogwarts (besides the fact that Prof. Snape was picking on him). He hadn't really thought about it in this perspective, but one thing was that he was pleased to have things cleared up, each puzzle piece into place.

"Oh, I see. So why didn't you say so in the first place?" Harry spoke with a tone of compassion. _Maybe it's really in his attitude, but it really sucks to be someone you are not._

"Why should I? I don't really despise you if you only knew. Bullying you is just part of the package. It really sucks to pretend to hate someone, you know… especially someone whom you really like." 

Draco's words rang in the air between them. It was hard for him to confess to his beloved, but he still had the grace to blush. Harry wasn't really expecting this to happen, but it was so real to become a fantasy. 

Draco gently pulled Harry by the neck, his face now closer to his."You know, I've always wondered what mysteries lie beneath these things," Draco uttered sweetly, his hand gently removing Harry's glasses. He placed them inside his robe's pocket. And yes, he saw Harry, but it seemed like he was looking deeper into him. To Draco, he wasn't the scrawny lad who he always had pleasure tormenting. _Yes, I do love Harry. Nobody's ever gonna change that now._Draco suddenly leaned closer to Harry, planting a soft kiss on his red, full lips. Harry felt a bit appalled, finding Draco kissing him again. But as he gazed deep into the sparkling blue eyes in front of him, he began to be submissive to Draco. Harry began to recognize this feeling, which resulted to his outburst of emotion and passion. He was now pretty sure he was doing it not just because of a stupid dare, but because he liked it…he liked doing it with Draco. 

Harry's eyes were twitching, feeling strange without the presence of his glasses. But he didn't care, he could still see clearly. He didn't need to have a 20/20 vision to be able to see Draco's beauty. Harry started to wrap his slender arms around the Slytherin's waist. And then it happened, the two started kissing intently, both missing the sensation as the last one had to end so soon. Their lascivious intent for each other growing even stronger.

Draco pinned Harry to the wall. He leaned toward Harry, and then gently bit the boy's lower lip. He then moved his lips to Harry's nape, which he started smothering with kisses. The two were enjoying this tingling sensation, making them crave for more.

Harry then located Draco's lips, and pried it open, the muscles of their tongue suddenly put into work. He was enjoying the moment better than the last, from the way Draco's delicate skin brushed against his, to the warmth of his breath.

Both were exhausted and were panting after their kiss. The moment was just too good to waste. So just after a few seconds, Draco gave Harry's robe a tug and the two were found snogging again. The jerk came with a force, the two almost sprawling to the floor. 

And so they continued their thing for a few more minutes until they decided to part ways. Of course it was against their will, but all good things come to an end. Others might be looking for them right now, so they decided to end their magical moment. They ended their session with one last passionate kiss, and so they slowly exited the dark empty classroom. 

Harry jogged to the Gryffindor common room, carrying his broom. He was feeling a lot different, a bit woozy. He tried to think what made him feel this way, but then concluded that it was probably because of the incident that occurred.

He stood outside the portrait, said the password, and was then inside the common room. The seventh year students were lying around in the couch, cracking jokes and telling stories. His presence suddenly gained him an audience, staring at him with weird looks. 

Ron got out of the boys dormitory just in time to see Harry enter. He opened his mouth, his face seeming to have been worried sick about him. "Harry, Quidditch practice has ended a couple of minutes ago and we were looking for you. Your face is flushed red, you're panting and perspiring, we don't know where you've been…and…WHERE ARE YOUR GLASSES??"

+++++++++++

End of this chapter!! Yes, I know its too short…nyahahaha! I kind of changed the ending of the chapter, it was supposed to be a real cliffhanger!! Too bad I will most probably be posting the next chapter after 48 years…hehehe. Too much load of work to do!! Blame my teachers! And, oh…please do not forget to review! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm BEGGING YOU!!


End file.
